


【神奇动物在哪里/暗巷组/微兄弟组】不可告人的交易

by youtan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, 暗巷组 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youtan/pseuds/youtan
Summary: 格雷夫斯和特修斯·斯卡曼德进行了一个不可告人的交易，为了格雷登斯和纽特……





	

【暗巷组/兄弟组】不可告人的交易

格雷夫斯被锁在了他坐着的椅子上，忒休斯交叉着双手看着他。

“不要告诉我，这就是你们英国魔法部的待客之道……”格雷夫斯冷冷地说，他的表情里看不到任何惊慌。如果你被欧洲第一黑魔王绑架过，被钻心剜骨咒和其他乱七八糟的魔药轮番往身上招呼过，并且把生不如死的感受过成了每天的日常，那么这样的遭遇委实算不上什么。而且忒休斯那一脸花花公子的模样，绝对比不上格林德沃微笑着弄死你的脸恐怖。

“我听说，你把我可爱的弟弟绑在束缚椅上，用钻心咒审问他。”忒休斯的笑容绝对称不上友好。

“那是格林德沃干的。”格雷夫斯漫不经心地说，“不过，我并不否认，也许抓到你弟弟的人是我，我也会干出同样的事情。”

“我听说，你在审讯室里当场宣布了纽特的死刑，并且要立即执行？”忒休斯的声音略有点提高。

格雷夫斯把脊背靠在椅背上，连解释都懒得开口。他觉得，实在没必要把”不是我干的，是格林德沃干的”这句话再重复一次，那会显得他十分愚蠢，而且好像他会怕忒休斯来兴师问罪似的！眼前的斯卡曼德还是和以前一样，不过是要找一些合理的借口，来搞一点大事。

“我还听说，我弟弟牵了你下属的手，并且在上床之前和她拥吻了？”他这次的语气明显比前几个问题都要激动，以至于格雷夫斯忍不住开口纠正了他的谬误——“是’上船’。”

“他还说，等书写好了，他会漂洋过海亲自送到她的手上？！”这次已经是咆哮了。“明明我才是最支持他的人，好吗？他难道就只打算在扉页、前言、后记、致谢随便提一提我的名字，然后打着学术研究的幌子，写本书出来就是为了拿去泡妹子吗？”

格雷夫斯饶有兴致地看着忒修斯烦躁地来回踱步。斯卡曼德兄弟都非常奇怪，小的那只喜欢各种奇怪的动物，甚至为了它们不惜搭上前途和性命，比如被霍格沃茨开除，以及把纽约闹得翻天覆地。大的这只则非常喜欢那只头顶永远翘着一撮卷毛，会在中央公园穿着孔雀蓝大衣，朝着独角兽跳求偶舞的叫做纽特的弟弟。

格雷夫斯十分怀疑到底斯卡曼德家族传承着怎样的家风，这些事情如果放在格雷夫斯家族的话，妥妥儿的有辱门楣。

“所以，你打算就这么把我绑在这里，倾吐你对你弟弟的恨铁不成钢么？”格雷夫斯说。

“当然不是。”忒休斯笑了一下，然后用匪夷所思的速度从腰间抽出魔杖，指着格雷夫斯就是一记“钻心剜骨”。

久违的疼痛从心口顺着血液蔓延，格雷夫斯有那么一瞬间感到呼吸停滞。如果不是念在曾有并肩作战的友谊，以及他现在有求于人，他发誓，一定会在纽特再次入境时，只要他箱子里跑出一只魔法生物，就用魔杖把他抽到满地滚，就像格林德沃当时在地铁站搞的那样。

“帮纽特还你的。”忒休斯扬了扬下巴，在格雷夫斯开口之前抢过了话头，“我知道，你会说是格林德沃干的！但他是顶着你的脸干的好事，后果当然由你来负！反正我现在也找不到格林德沃。”他怂了怂肩。格雷夫斯十分怀疑英国魔法国会到底烂成了什么德性，以至于他们的部长如此热衷李代桃僵。

“所以，玩够了吗，忒休斯？”格雷夫斯眯了一下眼睛。他的手握成了拳，闭上眼默念了一串复杂又冗长的咒语，铐在他身上的金属开始龟裂，纷纷掉落在地毯上，他甚至没用魔杖。格雷夫斯站了起来，抖落身上的碎屑。他整理了一下领子和袖口，大衣笔挺，没有一丝褶皱。

“哟，不愧是安全部长。”忒休斯鼓掌，“我知道这张椅子困不住你。”

“说吧，今天来找我到底有什么事情？”忒休斯看了一眼墙壁上的挂，还有五分钟下班，他决定松一松自己的领带。

“我来跟你做一笔交易。”格雷夫斯理了理围巾。忒休斯皱了一下鼻子，格雷夫斯就不能把请他帮忙说得坦诚一些吗？说得好像他需要从格雷夫斯那里得到什么见不得光的东西似的。不过好像他的确有那么点东西需要格雷夫斯假公济私。

*     *     *

“所以，你要我想办法弄进霍格沃茨的就是这个小家伙?”忒休斯指了指咖啡厅角落蜷缩的少年。他安静地坐在那里，低头看着自己的脚尖，如果不是他可笑的锅盖头太过缺乏审美情趣，大家或许会把他当做一尊沉默的雕像。

“你可真是个完全不负责任的人！”忒休斯摇头叹气。格雷夫斯觉得他的眉头在抖，因为没有什么比被一个不负责任的人指责不负责任更让人生气。

“就算我能把他弄进霍格沃茨，你觉得他现在的状态，可以应付那里的生活吗？”忒休斯揭穿了格雷夫斯心底深处的忧虑，对方没有说话。

“你上学的时候肯定没被欺负过。”忒休斯嗤之以鼻，底气足地好像他自己被欺负过似的。

“纽特刚进霍格沃茨的时候，只是因为性格内向，就被一个叫马尔福的臭小子拉帮结伙地欺负。他们把他堵在巷子里实验新的咒术，还当着他的面碾死了他养的一只小虫子。”忒休斯说。

“所以后来那个马尔福活着毕业了吗？”

忒休斯敢保证，这一定是格雷夫斯的职业病。见微知著。所以他并不打算告诉格雷夫斯，他把纽特的一只鸟蛇偷了出来，放进了马尔福的卧室。那个小蠢蛋看着地上堆满了一坨坨蠕动的肉，并且有一张怪脸睁着两只大大的眼睛瞪着他，就尖叫着吓得晕了过去，而且不幸尿床，被整个学院笑话了一个学期。这也不能怪那个死孩子，因为那个场景看起来确实挺恶心的。

“这不是重点，格雷夫斯，”忒休斯巧妙地转换了话题，“我只想告诉你，这个孩子这样自闭，如果你把他就这么扔到那样弱肉强食的地方……而且，你还告诉我，他是一个哑炮？”

“他需要自己站起来。”格雷夫斯冷冷地说。

“他需要有人帮助他。”忒休斯毫不让步。

“如果你不能得到你想要的，那是因为你不够努力。”格雷夫斯笃定地说。

“哦，是吗？那你怎么不让乌龟跟老鹰比赛飞行。”忒休斯一脸嘲讽。

“克雷登斯不是乌龟！”格雷夫斯对这个比喻有点生气。

“如果你非要把他一个人扔在霍格沃茨，那他就是要和一堆老鹰比飞行的乌龟。”忒休斯耸耸肩，“你如果不相信，我现在就证明给你看。”他把公文包扔给格雷夫斯，随手化出一副眼镜戴上。

“你就是克雷登斯？”忒休斯清了清嗓子，语调毫无起伏地说。

少年抬起头来看着这个陌生人，紧张地握紧了拳头。他四下张望寻找着格雷夫斯的身影，最终一无所获。或许他的先生千里迢迢地把他从美国带到英国，只是想找一个远的地方彻底把他抛弃。格雷登斯的心沉了下去。

“我是负责霍格沃茨的面试官，”忒休斯朝克雷登斯亮了亮他胸前的铭牌，“我想你需要经过一些测试，来说明你是否有入学的资格。”

格雷夫斯施了个隐身咒躲在墙角，如果霍格沃茨的面试官真是忒休斯，三年足够让一个百年名校彻底垮掉。

克雷登斯没有抬头，他记得格雷夫斯提过要为他找一所学校收留他。他当时感到恐惧，集体的生活、严格的管理，这些都会让他联想到在第二塞勒姆时黑暗的记忆。但是他没有告诉格雷夫斯，他只是轻声说：“谢谢您，先生。”他不能再给格雷夫斯添麻烦了。

“您好，先生！”格雷登斯向忒休斯问好，但他却连头都没有抬起来。他局促不安地对着手指，两只脚撇成了奇怪的内八字的形状。

“难道格雷夫斯没有交过你，说话的时候，要看着别人的眼睛吗？”忒休斯的语气十分严厉。

格雷夫斯看到克雷登斯艰难地抬起头来，声音因为紧张而颤抖，“这不关格雷夫斯先生的事，他是一位……一位绅士，是我自己的问题……对不起……”他说完这些，又咬着嘴唇，低下头去，完全忘记了刚才忒休斯说的，他必须要看着他的眼睛。

“据说你是一个哑炮？”忒休斯上扬的尾音带着嘲讽的意味，这句话引来了周围人好奇的目光。在众人的窃窃私语中，克雷登斯把头埋得更低了。

“你只是一个哑炮！”格雷夫斯，不，确切地来说，应该是格林德沃的话语，又重新在他的耳边响起，“你不可能学会任何法术！你永远也成不了巫师！”他无法忘记这句话在那一刻给他的沉重打击。他想成为巫师，不仅是为了不再是人群中的异端，更重要的是，或许，他不敢想可以和格雷夫斯先生比肩，但至少，或许，他可以沿着他的脚步，追随着他的背影。可是那一晚，黑魔王冷酷地打碎了他的一切祈望。就算在巫师的世界，他仍然是异端，仍然是不入流的货色，或许，他并不应该存在于这个世界上。或许，他应该和默默然一起，永远地消失在那个寒冷的冬夜。

“是的，先生。我是一个哑炮。”格雷登斯努力压抑着泪水，但格雷夫斯听到了他的语气中的哭腔。

“你需要在我面前证明你有学习的潜力。”忒休斯冷冷地说，”看我的示范，我希望你能做到。”

忒休斯抽出自己的魔杖，指着桌台里燃烧的蜡烛说了一句“诺克斯”，蜡烛一瞬间就熄灭了。看起来似乎不费吹灰之力。他打了响指重新把蜡烛点燃，然后把魔杖递给克雷登斯。

克雷登斯接过魔杖的双手在抖，忒休斯怀疑他攥地这样紧，或许他的魔杖会被剥下一层皮来。

“我给你你一分钟的时间，熄灭咒是最简单的入门咒语，我想你能做到。”特修斯带着一点看好戏的表情，他觉得他模仿学院里那些不可一世的老师时，神态还挺惟妙惟肖的。

“开始！”忒休斯掐表，他看到格雷登斯紧张地肩膀都缩在了一起。

“马克斯！”克雷登斯声音小而且颤抖，完全没有注意到他连咒语都已经念错了。

忒休斯好不容易才憋住笑。在冷着脸纠正了克雷登斯的咒语，他偷眼瞟格雷夫斯藏身的角落。格雷夫斯似乎正在考虑要不要出现制止这场闹剧。

“三十秒！”忒休斯确定，不断报时可以快速加剧考生紧张的状态，他们的脑子很快会变得一片空白，甚至不需要动用任何的魔法。

“二十秒！”

“十秒！”

格雷夫斯看到克雷登斯的脸色越来越苍白。他确定这个孩子已经尽力了，可他的确无法驾驭这个咒语，更何况旁边还有忒休斯这样的混蛋在不停捣鬼。

当忒休斯数到“一”的时候，蜡烛灭了。

忒休斯愣住了，他眨了眨眼睛，花了一点时间反应。

“我是让你用咒语熄灭它，不是让你把它吹灭！”

克雷斯登满脸涨红，是的，他又做了一件愚蠢的事情，显而易见。

“对不起，先生！”克雷登斯几乎要把头埋进肩膀。“请您惩罚我。”帕西瓦尔敢打赌，如果不是现在是在外面，他也许已经抽出皮带，双手递给忒休斯了。或许忒休斯真的是对的。

“我不会惩罚你，但是你已经出局了。”忒休斯说，然后故意长叹一声，“不过你是一个哑炮，这也很正常。我不知道为什么格雷夫斯会对你抱有幻想，认为你可以对魔法开窍。”

男孩低着头攥着自己的衣角，忒休斯看不到他的表情，只能看到膝盖的裤子上逐渐洇开的水渍，他在哭泣。说出这样刻薄又毒辣的话让忒休斯觉得不舒服，但他必须让格雷夫斯看到，这样的遭遇，或许在克雷斯登进了霍格沃茨之后，只是每天都会遭遇无数次的失落当中微不足道的一个部分，甚至还有更加恶劣的处境。

忒休斯起身准备往外走，他觉得他有必要和格雷夫斯好好谈一谈。

“对不起，先生。可是，请您给我一次机会。”克雷登斯拽住他的衣角小声说，“我希望学校能够收留我，我会努力学习的。而且我会干很多杂活儿，并且只需要一点点食物。”

忒斯斯看了墙角的格雷夫斯一眼，考虑要不要用“钻心剜骨”挖开那个人的铁石心肠。

“你为什么一定要到霍格沃茨？”忒休斯问克雷登斯，“那个地方也许会毁了你。没有人可以在恒久的失败和孤独中找到人生的意义和价值。”

克雷登斯对忒休斯的话似懂非懂，但他还是认真的回答了开头的那个问题：“先生，我知道我没有进入霍格沃茨的资格。但是我需要一个地方能够收留我。我不能再成为格雷夫斯先生的负担。”克雷登斯低声说。

“我可以忍受一切，先生！”克雷登斯小声恳求，“请您相信我的决心。”

“克雷登斯！”格雷夫斯现身，把忒休斯的公文包孤零零地留在墙角。

克雷登斯急忙擦干了眼角的泪痕。他印象里格雷夫斯先生是个十分强悍的人，他大约是憎恶眼泪的。

“我们走吧。”他握住了克雷登斯的手，看了忒休斯一眼，朝门外走去。他想他已经有选择了，或许这并不算是一个明智的决定。

“可是……”克雷登斯看了一眼还站在咖啡厅的忒休斯，“那位先生……”

“不用管他，他下班了自己能找到回家的路。”格雷夫斯甚至没有回头和忒休斯告别，只是用了个飞来咒把公文包朝他扔了过去，差点砸碎了那副斯文的眼睛。忒休斯对于格雷夫斯过河拆桥的行径十分不满，并且深感交友不慎。

附在公文包上有一张纸条：交易有效，只是你同样应该思考一下，这样对你的宝贝弟弟真的好吗？

格雷夫斯牵着克雷登斯的手，一路听着孩子不停的道歉。雪花飘落下来，他停步转身，把厚厚的围巾裹在了克雷登斯的脖子上。

男孩局促不安的看着他，却不敢伸手阻挡。

“格雷夫斯先生，我不冷，所以，您不需要……“他的话还没有说完，一个喷嚏就出卖了他的谎言。克雷登斯又红着脸低下了头，”对不起，先生……“格雷夫斯不知道为什么男孩总是在道歉，虽然他从来都没有做错过什么。

克雷登斯依旧低着头，格雷夫斯不知道他这样只看着自己的脚尖走路的方式到底曾经让他多少次碰壁。或许，比起教他入门的魔法，格雷夫斯觉得，给男孩上的第一课，应该是让他学会如何挺胸抬头，看着远方要去的路。

—FIN——

番外小剧场

纽特再次在纽约的入境处遭拒，因为安全部长的特别批示。纽特觉得那个西装笔挺、不苟言笑的中年男人是他命里的克星，不管里面包着的是格林德沃还是格雷夫斯。天知道他的哥哥怎么会跟这样的人物成为”朋友”。他诅咒那个阻止他入境的男人每次需要用钱的时候，都会有一只嗅嗅从他身边经过，并且带走他身上所有值钱的东西！

天空上响了几声闷雷，在大洋彼岸的忒休斯端着咖啡杯狠狠地磕了一下盘子，情不自禁地打了个喷嚏。


End file.
